Little Less Conversation
by IceCrystal2
Summary: Deeks and Kensi, finally back from the field, stumble upon something they can't quite explain. Tagged to episode Parley. Nallen.


**Disclaimer: Standard Don't Own. A/N: I got bored and a thousand Nallen idea's have popped into my head lately. This was a quick experiment with dialogue, trying not to overly describe.**

Tagged: Conversation below from episode Parley.

_"If I'm gonna pay someone to hurt me, it better be a dominatrix." -Callen_

_"Oh do tell"-Kensi_

_"That was a joke. That was a joke."-Callen_

_"I had noticed some unexplained bruising in the past. Man I don't judge, but whatever you wanna do in your spare time is your business."-Sam_

_"Thank you"-Callen_

_"So as long as you don't ask me to spank you we're all good"-Sam_

_"Great"-Callen_

_ "ow, you like that?"- Kensi slaps Callen's knee_

_"Ms. Henrietta awaits your arrival in the operations center. Those who are tardy will be subjected to severe punishment. Unless punishment is something you desire."-Eric_

_"No. Not you"-Callen_

_"Sorry just role-playing. Oh, I get it. The tech nerd can't play with the cool kids. What? Aw, man."-Eric_

"You have to hit me harder Nell!" Callen's voice echoed down the hall, making Deeks and Kensi pause mid-step. The two had just returned from being in the field all day, Deeks longer than anyone. They'd stopped for doughnuts where the other two agents had gone back right after the exchange. Their lead to the nukes was cooling his heels in the boat shed, all four agents wanting to wait until the morning to question him. Deeks rose an eyebrow at his partner suggestively with a laugh reminding her of the conversation she'd told him the agents had that morning.

"Sam's already on you about bruises and you want more?" The voice of Nell barely made it down the hall. Kensi' eyes widened, Deeks' mouth hanging open.

"No…there's no way right...Right Kens?" Deeks whispered to his partner, looking down the hall bewildered as the agent finished her doughnut, trying not to look down the hall to the closed gym doorway.

"No, come on Deeks." Kensi shrugged toward her partner, not thinking for a second they were hearing anything inappropriate until she heard Callen release a rare curse.

"Fucking Hell Nell!"

"They wouldn't…this is Nell and Callen…I mean even if…that's the gym." Kensi fumbled for words, she and Deeks taking an unconscious step toward the end of the hallway.

"You said harder! You weren't ready for it that's your fault. You keep saying unexpected is best." Nell yelled back, a sudden thud just audible as the partners stepped closer to the gym without meaning to once more.

"You won't ever expect it Nell." Callen's voice rose over what sounded like a groan.

"I expected that. Didn't make it hurt any less. I really hate it when you do that. I can't do anything like this!" Nell sounded frustrated and the partners shared a hesitant and almost mortified looked at what Callen said after that.

"On your back can be a good place for you to be Nell, you just have to learn to relax. Wrap your legs around my waist and use you're advantage."

"I don't stretch this way Callen."

"I know otherwise. Come on Nell I know you're flexible enough." Deeks and Kensi paled.

"Oh my god…" Deeks started to say barely above a whisper as the two listened at the gym door. Very reminiscent of a person's innate desire to look at a car accident, neither could move.

"You have got to relax Nell or you're going to hurt yourself."

"More like you're going to hurt me. Damn it Callen why can't I do this? Why does this hurt every time? I'm supposed to be hurting you, not the other way around."

"You have got to relax Nell. Take a deep breath and use your hips."

"You telling me to relax isn't helping Agent Callen. Try a different tactic."

"Nell, look at me…move your hips down when you move. Keep looking right here."

"Oww…"

"Well this doesn't have to hurt if you would fucking relax Nell. I'm not trying to hurt you here."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Seriously Nell?"

"No that was a bad joke…this just doesn't come as naturally to me. I feel like if I move the wrong way you could crush me Callen."

"I could, but I won't. Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Callen wouldn't actually hurt Nell like that right? I mean even if they are…" He moved his hands suggestively, not meeting Kensi's eye. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other before frowning. Kensi reached a hand to the door knob.

"What's going on here?" Sam suddenly asked behind them, making the partners jump around with guilty expressions.

"Um…nothing. We should all probably go question that suspect don't you think?" Kensi made to grab Sam's arm before she and Deeks tensed.

"Oww…oh my god my back does not like this but I think I got it…oh…don't move a second I think I… Oh my god Callen…oh my god it's like I have total control over you like this." Nell's voice filled their ears, a confused expression taking over Sam's face, Kensi's hand still on the man's arm.

"You do Nell. You're turn not to hurt me. See what happens if you just relax and trust me."

"I didn't think this was possible, I mean you're huge and I'm not. For once this isn't hurting as bad. No offense."

"None taken Nell." Callen laughed, accompanying Nell's giggle. The laughter seemed to snap the three from their silent and awkward standing around. Sam moved forward, Deeks and Kensi about to tell him not to open the door before he did rather aggressively.

Callen turned his eyes to the door as it smashed against the wall behind it. Nell turned her head to do the same, unconsciously tightening her arm around Callen's throat.

"Nell." He took one of his hands off the mat to tap her arm as the three agents stared at them. Kensi and Deeks wore identical looks of confusion, heads tilted at a small angle. Sam looked rather amused by his partner's predicament.

Callen, on all fours was effectively in a choke hold from the woman who had started out beneath him. Nell's legs were wrapped around his waist, the rest of her in between his arm and knee, her arm flexed backward around his neck. Her entire weight was balanced on him, but it definitely did not look comfortable. Nell fell to the floor after letting go of Callen's neck and waist. Nell could feel her legs shaking when she dropped them, having held onto him so forcibly to get her upper body out from under him she was surprised she hadn't hurt him.

"Uh…what are you guys doing?" Deeks finally asked after Callen had rolled to the side of the mat and back toward Nell. He handed her a water bottle, still lying on his back.

"What do you think Deeks?" He threw toward the door before he finally sat up with a sigh.

"Oh they thought you were taking advantage of Nell in here." Sam crossed his arms, his laugh echoing around the otherwise empty room. Nell blushed a hundred shades of red, as Callen spit out the drink of water he'd taken.

"Excuse me?!" Callen's eyes widened, turning an accusing glare at the junior agent and her partner.

"Well…I mean what you were saying…and um…you didn't tell anyone you were training Nell…it just kinda seemed like…" Kensi stumbled to answer, blushing almost as bad as Nell.

"Oh my god Kensi!" Nell finally spoke, mortified. "I didn't want you guys to think I couldn't handle myself so Callen's been helping me with self-defense. We have to send out a memo?" Nell muttered the last part, rethinking everything she'd just done to figure out why they would think that.

"Okay, well to be fair, Callen told you to put her legs around him and use your advantage. Only one advantage I know of in that position." Deeks threw into the conversation, suddenly more confident than his partner.

"Deeks!" Sam, Callen, and Kensi called at once. Kensi followed her statement with a punch to her partner's arm.

"Ow…okay Fern, let's go, I don't think we have to worry about little Nell Bell's reputation tonight." He smirked over at Nell before Kensi bolted with him, any excuse to leave.

"Sam…" Callen started to say something, his partner simply waved him off with a laugh as he followed the other two. Nell and Callen sat in silence for longer than was comfortable before Nell giggled. Rolling onto her side she looked up at Callen, happy to see he was smiling back at her.

"My legs do kind of shake the same so I can't blame them." Callen laughed so hard she worried the team would come back to investigate again. Leaning up the best she could she motioned Callen to come to her level. He brought his head down toward hers, but rather than kiss him as she'd gotten so used to, she put her lips to his ear. They did not speak about their after-hours relationship at work for a reason, but she couldn't help it just then. They separated work from their relationship at all costs under normal circumstances.

"Except it's more like; Oh god G…please doesn't stop…G…" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"You're house is closer, mind if I use your shower?" He whispered back into her own ear, angling himself away from the security cameras as she had. Nell couldn't help but giggle as he helped her up; glad the day was over, at least from work.


End file.
